fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arms Scroll
The Arms Scroll (武術書 Bujutsu sho, lit. Martial Arts Manual) is a Stat booster that debuts in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. When used, the Arms Scroll increases the Weapon Level by one rank, depending on the type of weapon that they have currently equipped. Caution should be exercised before using the Arms Scroll, as one could potentially upgrade an unintended weapon level by accident, simply because the wrong type of weapon is equipped at the time of use. In Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates, the Arms Scroll grants an immediate weapon level up to all weapons the character is capable of equipping; for example, a Tactician character will gain one level in both Tomes and Swords when they expend an Arms Scroll. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Arms Scroll |1 |8,000 |Increases the weapon level of the equipped weapon's type by 1 rank. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Arms Scroll |1 |8,000 |Increases the weapon level of the equipped weapon's type by 1 rank. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Arms Scroll |1 |2,500 |Increases the weapon level of the equipped weapon's type by 1 rank. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Arms Scroll |1 |2,500 |Increases the weapon level of the equipped weapon's type by 1 rank. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Arms Scroll |1 |2,500 |Increases the weapon level of all weapons that its user can possibly equip by 1 rank. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Kotaff (Ch. 9) • Enemy Raven* (Ch. 12) • Enemy Raven (Reinforcement)** (Ch. 12) |} ''*''Easy/Normal/Hard Mode only. ''**''Maniac Mode only. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 3:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 8 Part 4: Rebirth 1 (x5) |- |Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 6-1 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Ch. 8 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Part 2: Ch. 3 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Endgame - Hidden in the corresponding map. Part 4: Prologue - Hidden in the corresponding map. Ch. 1 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Ch. 2 - Hidden in the corresponding map. |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy General (Ch. 8) |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. Ch. 18 - Hidden in the space above the cave. |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Para. 9 |- |Treasure |Para. 4 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 15 - Village |- |Event |Para. 11 - End of chapter (provided that at least two Villagers survive). |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |} Fire Emblem Fates'' |Skirmishes |Drop from enemy commanders of Outlaw, Adventurer and Master Ninja classes. |- |Event | Xeno. 10 - first completion only |- |}